


Ray's Journal

by SebIsSoap



Category: Miitopia (Video Game), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Diary/Journal, Gen, Short, hey i have like 10 drafts but it was either write the prompt or draw it, i've had this idea stuck in my head for a good 12 hours now, not sure if angsty enough to be tagged angst, ok i know including miitopia sounds weird just bear with me here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebIsSoap/pseuds/SebIsSoap
Summary: Ok, so I know this premise sounds weird ok, but just bear with me here. I couldn't get some lines or this prompt out of my head.This is the journal of a thief named Ray who is on an adventure for fame. Unfortunately for him, his partner, Phoenix, is always down in the dumps. Even as they're joined by two new members, Phoenix always seems disinterested in them. What caused him to be so emotionless, even when he shows an energetic quirk in battle sometimes.





	Ray's Journal

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah uhh, sorry about this-- I'm just really really tired but I cant get the thought of writing this out of my head so uh.. Have fun?  
> |Phoenix Wright nor Miitopia belong to me, (it's 2017 do I really still have to say it? Idk but it's a precautionary measure)|

May 2nd, 3X9X

I've decided to write a log to keep track of everything that goes on from here on out, starting with the fact that I am in a desert.  
I don't think my scarf is much needed here, but without it my outfit wouldn't be complete.

What was that? I swear I'd just heard a voice call out, but there was no one there to accompany the sound.  
"Go to the inn," it said.  
Well, I had _planned_ to just camp out for the night, but an inn sounds promising. I guess I'll go there instead.

 

May 3rd, 3X9X

There was a young man already at the inn when I arrived. Seems like that voice had a plan, and I followed it.  
The man introduced himself as Phoenix, and he wore a strange blue devil outfit. Phoenix seemed very hollow, as if my words had no meaning to him.  
Shortly after meeting Phoenix, I was given a new, lighter outfit to wear, and granted the title of thief.

Seems odd to me, but I guess I'll just roll with it, and travel with him.  
But the strangest thing of this day happened when I was told to pick a room in the inn. When I went to go choose the room a floor directly below Phoenix, he stopped me.  
"No," he stated,"That's Apollo and Klavier's room."

That Phoenix is a strange guy, but I guess I'll have to get used to it, since I'll be adventuring with him.

 

May 5th, 3X9X

It slipped my mind to write yesterday, but this morning we were joined by a new person.  
A young, bubbly girl by the name of Maya.   
She was a character as well, as she had no problem accepting the role of a cat and dawning a cat outfit.

But the oddest thing occurred again, as when she asked if she could room with Phoenix, since he had some extra space.  
He shook his head, and I swear, I could hear his voice break a bit.  
"No. That's Miles' spot. I'm saving it for when I find him."  
Both of us were confused, but Maya just shrugged and went to the room below mine.  
Phoenix sure is the weirdest character out of all three of us.  
  
He does buy us good gear for adventuring though, I'll admit that much.

 

May 6th, 3X9X

A new person appeared at the inn's doorstep this morning, seems like the desert is a popular place for finding adventurers.  
Her name was Franziska, although she stubbornly insisted that we call her Fran instead. She became the scientist of out merry little group.  
Fran didn't even attempt to go into the two closed off rooms, sleeping in one of the spare rooms in the foyer instead.  
  
Tomorrow night, I'll try and see what is in those two rooms while everyone is asleep. I've been a thief for a few days now, so I'm confident in my sneaking abilities.

 

May 7th, 3X9X

Well, I snuck into the empty room and found two things. There was an empty guitar case, and a red velvet polka dot knights helmet.  
I guess these Apollo and Klavier fellows were a rock star and a knight. Funny thought, I could never picture anyone wearing that atrocious helmet.

In Phoenix's room, I managed to find some objects. Unfortunately, it was very dark and Phoenix seemed to be holding onto both of them tightly as he slept.  
I'll tell Fran and Maya what I found tomorrow morning over breakfast. We're going to go fight a minotaur for the 3rd time.

 

 


End file.
